Musicas
right|310px __TOC__ Temporadas The King of Cartoons *'Abertura:' Brave New World *'Encerramento:' Someday Surely, Beneath the Moonlight *'Encerramento 2:' Life The King of Cartoons 2 *'Abertura:' One More Time *'Encerramento:' I'm Believer The King of Cartoons 2000 *'Abertura:' Monkey *'Encerramento:' Mizu no Naka The King of Cartoons 2001 *'Abertura:' The Biggest Fight *'Encerramento:' Thank You The King of Cartoons 2002 *'Abertura:' Successful Mission *'Abertura 2:' Proof of Myself *'Encerramento:' I'll be There *'Encerramento 2:' Lively Motion The King of Cartoons 2003 *'Abertura:' I am *'Abertura 2:' Owarinai Yume *'Encerramento:' Fukai Mori *'Encerramento 2:' Dearest *'Encerramento 3:' Shinjitsu no Uta The King of Cartoons 2004 *'Abertura:' Just Communication *'Abertura 2:' Will *'Abertura 3:' Rhythm Emotion *'Encerramento:' Bokutachi Wa Tenshi *'Encerramento 2:' Heart of Sword *'Encerramento 3:' Keep on Calling The King of Cartoons 2005 *'Abertura:' Northern Lights *'Abertura 2:' 1/2 *'Abertura 3:' Kimini Fureru Dake de *'Encerramento:' Tactics *'Encerramento 2:' The Fourth Avenue Cafe *'Encerramento 3:' It's gonna rain *'Encerramento 4:' 1/3 no Junjou na Kanjou The King of Cartoons 2006 *'Abertura:' Blazing Beat *'Abertura 2:' Hikari Planit B Remix *'Encerramento:' Kiseki No Hana *'Encerramento 2:' Hikari The King of Cartoons 2007 *'Abertura:' Ohayou *'Abertura 2:' Sanctuary *'Encerramento:' My Will *'Encerramento 2:' Sanctuary(After Battle) The King of Cartoons 2008 *'Abertura:' *'Encerramento:' Don't You See The King of Cartoons 2009 *'Abertura:' Chikyuugi *'Encerramento:' Kimi To Onaji Aozora *'Encerramento 2:' My Dear *'Encerramento 3:' Kami no en Del Regno The King of Cartoons Neo Wave *'Abertura:' Hayate no Gotoku *'Abertura 2:' Shichitenhakki Shijou Shugi *'Abertura 3:' Shuffle *'Encerramento:' Proof *'Encerramento 2:' Get My Way *'Encerramento 3:' Regret The King of Cartoons Maximum Impact *'Abertura:' Wonder Wind *'Abertura 2:' Blaze *'Abertura 3:' Hirari *'Encerramento:' Itsumo Itsudemo *'Encerramento 2:' Honjitsu Mankai Watashi Iro *'Encerramento 3:' I will The King of Cartoons Maximum Impact 2 *'Abertura:' Kizuna *'Abertura 2:' 99% *'Abertura 3:' Teardrop *'Abertura 4:' Last Train *'Encerramento:' Start *'Encerramento 2:' Cross Game *'Encerramento 3:' We Wish The King of Cartoons Maximum Impact 3 *'Abertura:' Fly Away *'Encerramento:' Listen! *'Encerramento 2:' Starlight *'Abertura 2:' Fly on *'Abertura 3:' Barairo No Sekai *'Encerramento 3:' Clumsy Heart Spin-Offs The King of Cartoons Vicious Saga *'Abertura:' I Am... All of Me *'Encerramento:' Waking Up *'Encerramento 2:' Almost Dead *'Encerramento 3:' Chosen One *'Encerramento 4:' Never Turn Back The King of Cartoons Chronicles *'Abertura Jin Story:' Trigger *'Abertura Jin Story 2:' Satellite *'Abertura Red Story:' Passion *'Encerramento Jin Story:' Memories *'Encerramento Red Story:' Butterfly *'Encerramento Red Story 2:' Megu Megu Fire The King of Cartoons The Power of Blue Dragon *'Abertura:' *'Encerramento:' The King of Cartoons Galact Battle *'Abertura:' You *'Encerramento:' Trust Me The King of Cartoons And The Life Elixir *'Abertura:' *'Encerramento:' Filmes The King of Cartoons Movie Fic: Garoto do Mal *'Encerramento:' Look Alike The King of Cartoons Movie Fic 2: Grande Viagem *'Abertura:' Vacation * Catch Me If You Can * It Was You * We're a Miracle * Somewhere, Someday * Get Happy * (Hey You) Free Up Your Mind * Fly With Me * Makin' My Way (Any Way That I Can) * (Have Some) Fun With the Funk * Brother My Brother *'Encerramento:' Don't Say You Love Me The King of Cartoons Movie Fic 2000: Desafio para Vinix *'Abertura:' Comin' to the Rescue * Wonderland * With All Your Heart * The Extra Mile * Flying Without Wings * One Heart * One * Encerramento: Dreams The King of Cartoons Movie Fic 2001: A união de amigos *'Abertura:' The Biggest Fight * All We Wanna Do * Biggest Part of My Life *'Encerramento:' To Know the Unknown The King of Cartoons Movie Fic 2002: O Plano Secreto *'Abertura:' Proof of Myself -Remix- * All Star * The Rockafeller Skank * One Week * Run Around * Strange * Here We Go *'Encerramento:' Lively Motion -Remix- The King of Cartoons Movie Fic 2003: Ataque contra a Terra The King of Cartoons Movie Fic 2004: Nasce um novo Guerreiro. Vicix! *'Abertura:' Just Communication -Remix- * Blind Ambition * How Much Longer * U Better Fear Me * Power Within * Believe in *'Encerramento:' Great Pretender Temas de Personagens Outros OSTs Categoria:Main